Crows Nest Pirate (The Pagemaster)
This is the crows nest calls out to Land ho, before we go to (Victoria BC Downtown replaced by Treasure Island). The Cast: * 99 - Himself * 100 - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991) * 101 - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) * 102 - Mr X (Resident Evil 2) * 103 - Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas) * 104 - Ian (Final Destination 3) * 105 - Mr Three horn (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving) * 106 - Sheik (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 107 - Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element) * 108 - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * 109 - Homer (The Simpsons) * 110 - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * 111 - Supreme Commander (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * 112 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953) * 113 - Petrie (The Land Before Time (1988) * 114 - Robert Kendo (Resident Evil 2) * 115 - Candice (Final Destination 5) * 116 - Dr Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) * 117 - Agahnim (The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past) * 118 - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * 121 - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * 122 - Wendy Christensen (Final Destination 3) * 123 - Gantu (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 124 - Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 125 - Genie (Aladdin) * 126 - Beast (Beauty and the Beast (1991) * 127 - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * 128 - Shrek (Shrek (2001) * 129 - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * 130 - Hades (Hercules (Disney) * 131 - Nick (Are We There Yet? (2005) * 132 - Mario (Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars) * 133 - Zurg (Toy Story 2) * 134 - Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 4) * 135 - Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * 136 - Prince John (Robin Hood (1973) * 137 - Nani (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 138 - Ada (Resident Evil 2) * 139 - Michael Jordan (Space Jam) * 140 - Tigger (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 141 - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * 142 - Steve Burnside (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles) * 143 - Chris Redfield (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles) * 144 - Fox McCloud (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 145 - Hunk (Resident Evil 2) * 146 - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 147 - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 148 - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) * 149 - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes (I've Had The Time of my Life from Dirty Dancing Music Video) * 150 - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * 151 - Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 152 - Annoying Thing (Crazy Frog) * 153 - Claire Redfield (Resident Evil 2) * 154 - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967) * 155 - Roger Rabbit (Trail Mix Up) * 156 - Big Bird (Sesame Street)